Scarlet
Appearance Scarlet is a female, black Shagya Arabian mare. She has a long, midnight black mane with three, scarlet -red highlights and blue eyes. Her legs are long and graceful, and on her front right leg, she has a thick lightning bolt shaped scar on her knee, that she got from a rattlesnake. Her hooves are a dark, shiny black. Her tail is very long and slightly hiked up, and is the same shade of black as her mane, with two red highlights. Scarlet is a very nice horse but in "you can't judge a girl by her limo" the other horses did not think so until Sarah helped Alma's horse Button. Her riding gear consists of a red bridle with a red crown symbol on it, which represents loyalty. She has a red under -blanket, and a white saddle pad. Her saddle and girth are red as well, and her stirrups are a dull gold. In some episodes, Scarlet is seen to have a saddle bag attached to her saddle. It is a dark red with pinkish -red straps and gold colored buckles. In the episode "Talk, Talk," it is seen that Scarlet has a red blanket that her rider, Sarah, puts on her when it is cold. Personality Scarlet is a kind, level headed and determined horse, pretty much the opposite of her owner. Scarlet is also fearless, level-headed, and regal, but at times can be and prefer to be left alone. She is patient and loving, much unlike her owner, and is great with kids.She is often the only voice of reason among the horses -along with Shep - and tries to reason with them when they are feeling jealous, angry or upset. She tries to make everybody happy, but in doing so, she can forget her own happiness and be somewhat moody. Scarlet loves making new friends and is kind to everyone she meets. When a new horse comes to Horse Land, either for a visit or a permeant stay, she tries to make them feel welcome and comfortable and defends them from Pepper and Chile's snide remarks. Scarlet tries to get along with everybody, although she has a low tolerance for rude comments, which makes it hard for her to get along with Chili, Pepper, or Angora; but she also doesn't stand for rudeness to them either. In the episode "Added Weight", she stood up for Pepper. Another point to Scarlet's personality is her cleverness; she is the only horse in Horse Land that can open her stall, which she demonstrates in the episode "Oh, Baby." She learns things very quickly, especially if her rider Sarah is helping her out. Scarlet works very hard to achieve her goals, and loves to train and ride with Sarah and has a great relationship with her. Atop of being smart, Scarlet is very level headed, brave, and sensible in danger, as seen in the episodes "Fire, Fire Burning Bright." "You Can't Judge a Girl by her Limo," and "The Can-Do Kid." However, she is terrified of the vet, and tries to avoid going to one at all costs, and is very secretive about her pain or unhappiness. Another flaw is that she gets jealous if Sarah rides another horse and insists that Sarah riding another horse would be unfair to her. She is voiced by Andrea Ware. Scarlet and Sarah 2.jpg Scarlet and Shep.jpg Scarlet looking back inside the stable.jpg Scarlet and Sarah 1.jpg Scarlet 1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Horses Category:Animals Category:Whitneys Category:Black Category:Those who mention family members Category:Kind-hearted Category:Leaders Category:Image wiki templates Category:White Category:Brown Category:Pony Category:Good Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Mares